


Rise: Hobbit Arc(Complete)

by candiedpizza



Series: RISE [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedpizza/pseuds/candiedpizza
Summary: So since Arc One is finished I plan on taking a break before I dive into the LOTR arc. I want to write some in between stuff at some point but my next semester is starting up in August so work on that and the next arc won't start until winter break before my spring semester. I love writing a lot, I'm in college and I still wanna have my fun and write fan fiction but my main priority is my grades and my future so updates will happen when it isn't during the semester and I have free time.I was chatting with a friend and we got on the subject of crossovers, I thought it would be fun to take one of my Dragon Age Grey Wardens and throw her in Middle Earth, this is the result.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Dragon/gifts).



Speech like this is the common tongue and  _ Speech like this is elven and elvhen _

 

**Part One**

 

Corym couldn't  help but wonder how she ended up in the situation. She was dying, she'd survived the blight, the mage rebellion and was now working with Inquisitor Cadash to gather Intel and take down Corypheus. She'd been spying on a meeting his officers were having in Emprise du Lion, she wasn't surprised when Corypheus show up, she heard his dragon before she saw it and she dove out of the way and the beast spit fire and mythal knows what else at her. She turned flinging a crushing  prison spell at the dragon, it wouldn't hold for long and she had to get out of there. Unfortunately she came face to face with Corypheus. He stared down at her and she glared up at him, Corym was short even by elven standards but she wasn't scared she knew this so called magister would fall. "Ah, the hero of Ferelden, I heard you defeated an archdemon all by yourself, why don't you give mine a good fight?" Corym heard the beast roar behind her, with a disgusted look she spat at the magisters feet cursing at him in elven. " _ You may have my warden's, and the templars but you will fall magister."  _  He gave her a look of disgust as they turned away from each other, him to find a seat to watch the show, her to face the blighted dragon…

 

Corym had given it her all but she'd been left for dead by Corypheus and his officers. She'd been found by the inquisitor and her companions. As Cadash held Corym supporting her like a child she looked desperately at Solas but he solemnly shook his head. Corym held out her hand and he grasped it strongly. She gave him a strong smile. " _ Try not to miss me too much friend."  _ His eyes were sad but he smiled. " _ You've worked hard my friend, rest."  _ She nodded. Her eyes shifted to Cassandra, then Blackwall both had their heads lowered solemnly. Her voice was strong. "Look at me," they did so and she shifted her eyes back and forth from them to the inquisitor. "I had a dream, you need to stay strong seek out Mythal, she'll help you defeat that so called magister and his dragon." Cadash nodded. "I'll get our people on that." Corym could feel her time was almost up. She looked Cadash in the face. "Tell Cullen and our son that I love them, more than anything, tell Cullen raise Martel well." Cadash nodded vigorously tears forming in her eyes. Corym smiled, and faded away.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Corym slowly began to feel little sensations tugging at her body. First she felt soft grass beneath her, then the breeze blowing the flowers that had been braided into her hair. She then felt her mage staff digging into her back. She slowly opened her eyes squinting at the bright sunlight streaming between the towering trees. She sat up observing herself. She was dressed in her Grey Warden Mage armor. She wore her wedding ring and her mother's antivan amulet, she also had her staff strapped to her back. She slowly stood looking around then her ears picked up the distinct sound horse hooves pounding against dirt. Before she could hide the horses were upon her, she braces herself ready to attack but then she stared in shock, tall elves dressed in fancy armor were atop the horses, they were all pale with no vallaslin and had long flowing brown hair. She stared for a moment shocked as they stared at her just as curious, Corym decided to speak first. " _ Brothers, where is this? Are we in Ferelden? Orlais?"  _ The other elves looked at each other in confusion and spoke amongst themselves. 

" _ What did she say?"  _

_ "I have no idea, she's elvhen right?" _

_ "She looks elvhen, maybe she's not from around here, look at her coloring, she can't be: her skin is on the darker side, plus ginger hair and wine colored eyes." _

_ "Should we take her to Lord Elrond?"  _

Corym was starting to get annoyed with this weird language these elves were speaking. "Do you know the common tongue? I'm Warden Commander Corym Surana, where are we? Ferelden? Orlais?" The men look even more confused. "We know not of Warden Commanders, Ferelden, or Orlais but we'll  take you to our lord." She nodded and one of the elves made room for her on his horse. She hopped on and held onto his waste, he looked a bit bashful, Corym snorted, she was a married woman and mother but her looks still made young men blush.

 

They traveled what felt like thirty minutes until she finally met their lord, she was surprised once again to see an elf, he was handsome and dressed in extravagant robes. Corym snapped out of her thoughts bowing the way she'd been taught For when she met human nobles. The guard whispered something in his lords ear. He smiled giving a small amused chuckle."I'm  Lord Elrond, it's a pleasure to meet you." Corym spoke. "A pleasure my lord, forgive me but I couldn't understand your guards elven, I'm not sure how I ended up here…" She trailed off, he looked more and more amused as he spoke. "Yes, it seems my guards couldn't understand your elvhen either." He gestured for her to walk with him and with a curtsey she did so. 

 

"They tell me you're Corym Surana Commander of The Grey Wardens, I must confess my lady I've never heard of your order, are they a mercenary group?" She gaped at him, Corym had always had an expressive face and was bad at controlling it. "Forgive me my lord I'm a bit shocked, where I'm from elves are second class citizens and cant be lord or ladies, hell in the past after our empire fell we became slaves and I find it surprising that you've never heard of my order, we've saved Thedas from countless blights, men, women of all races and ages unite under our banner to slay Darkspawn and Archdemons. My companions and I slayed the archdemon ten years ago in the fifth blight." The Lord looked fascinated. "You say elves are second class citizens where you come from yet you rose to the position of Warden Commander, you must be very cunning and strong, as for this blight, dark spawn, and Archdemons I've never heard of such a thing, and trust me my lady I've been around quite a while." There was a bit of a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that showed his age despite his youthful handsome features. She believed that. “And you’ve never heard of Ferelden, Orlais, Navara, Rivain, Thedas as a whole?” He shook his head “My lady this is Middle-Earth, you will not find your Thedas here.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corym tries to find her way in a new world.

Lord Elrond had decided that until Corym got her bearings she was more than welcome to stay in his home. His daughter Arwen and his servant Lindir helped her adjust by teaching her the history of the world and their version of the Elven Language, it sounded so different from her own but she picked up on it quickly. In return she taught them about her world, she told them of the history of her people, and the fade, she told them how she was a mage and a dreamer, and how mages were more than half of the population that made up  Thedas as a whole. She shared stories of conversing with and becoming friend with spirits. Their worlds were so different yet somehow so similar. 

 

Many months later she realised her hair had completely grown down to her hips, she’d always worn her curly hair short so it didn't get in the way of battle, she was close to chopping it all of but Arwen begged her not to. “ _ You looked lovely before but long hair suits you best, please keep it Corym. _ ” There was something about Arwen that reminded her of her younger sister and she found it hard to say no to the woman.

 

Arwen was currently braiding her hair into two buns so it wouldn’t get in the way. “ _ Lady Corym would you mind if I asked you age? _ ” Corym rolled her eyes. “ _ You’ll call me a babe if I tell you _ .” The woman gasped in faux shock. “ _ I most certainly will not! _ ” Corym couldn’t help but laugh. “ _ Alright alright, I’m thirty, I’ll be thirty-one in a month _ .” Arwen gasped. “ _ You are a babe! _ ” Corym got defensive. “ _ To you maybe! Where I’m from that’s an adult for elves! We age a bit slower than humans but our life spans are about the same _ .” Arwen looked scandalized. “ _ Oh my, well your life span will be like ours since your here now, what do you plan to do with it? _ ”  

 

When Lord Elrond had explained this to her at first she’d been horrified but as the months passed she’d gotten somewhat ok with the idea. “ _ I’d like to explore this world, I miss my son and husband terribly….but this is another chance at life for me, I’d like to make the most of it. _ ” Arwen’s expression softened, she’d been Corym’s shoulder to cry on when the pain of missing her family got to be too much. Arwen finished up the braids. “ _ Well you must visit us from time to time yes? And before you go we’ll need to plan a birthday celebration for you. _ ” Corym felt herself getting embarrassed. “ _ You really don’t have to do that  Lady Arwen…. _ ” Arwen gave her that famous stubborn expression that said ‘ _ I’m gonna do it anyway _ .’ and Corym sighed resigned to her fate.

 

~~~

 

Corym was browsing the library when she heard a male voice clear his throat, she turned seeing Lindir. She bowed her head. “ _ My Lord, how can I help you?” _   He has his usual serious expression. “ _ Lady Arwen wanted me to fetch you, your birthday dinner will begin in an hour and it’s time to get ready _ .” She sighed. “ _ Our lady won’t allow my attendance to be optional, will she?”  _  Lindir gave her a sympathetic smile. “ _ I’m afraid not.”  _  with a resigned sigh she went to go change. Arwen’s handmaidens styled her hair so that it trailed down her back with only a couple of braids holding her bangs back. They dressed her in a braided gold headpiece and a jade dress with gold twisting into tree and leaf patterns. It was easily the most extravagant thing she’d ever worn, she felt a bit overdressed. 

 

The second Arwen saw her she smiled looking a little smug, “ _ I knew there was a divine creature underneath that armor and dirt. _ ” Corym snorted elbowing her playfully but subtle enough so that nobody noticed. She spent some time socializing and nibbling on food, she was enjoying the music when lord Elrond excused himself for a minute. She was surprised to see him returning with dwarves, a halfling, and a wizard. They sat down at a separate dinner table and started eating, she could hear their displease grumbles.

 

“I hate vegetables-”

“Where’s the meat?!”

 

She snorted at their reaction drawing attention to herself, she quickly played it off as clearing her throat.

 

 When one of them, a dwarf with a funny hat and braids  shooed away the musicians and started singing she moved closer as her fellow elves looked on in disgust, she clapped along with his companions keeping rhythm for him and danced a huge grin on her face, the dwarf took notice and returned her grin. As he finished the song she clapped delighted. He bowed deeply shooting her a wink and returned to his companions who were cheering. Once the festivities died down she noticed Lord Elrond taking them to chat.

She sneakily followed them and listened in on their conversation, something about reclaiming the homeland of the Dwarves, she waited for an opportunity to jump in. “I’d like you join this adventure, if you’ll have me!” The Dark haired handsome dwarf scoffed. “A woman? Please-” Her lord Elrond stepped in without hesitation. “Don’t be so quick to dismiss her Thorin, where she comes from my lady Corym is a Commander and a witch of no equal, indeed I think she’d be great to have as a companion.” Thorin looked ready to object but the old Wizard stepped in. “We’ll think on it,” he bowed his head respectfully. “Thank you for your offer Commander.”  Corym hushed him holding out her hand for him to shake. “That’s Corym for you sir.” The old wizard’s eyes twinkled in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that is in its first draft. I want to return to it and add more detail. This was written for fun to celebrate my friendship with my best friend Dragon-Issy


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call to adventure

 

Arwen had helped her pack, she was armed with an elven sword and her trusty staff, Arwen held her tightly. “ _ Promise me you’ll visit dear Corym. _ ” Corym smiled at her. “ _ I promise Arwen! _ ” With that as the old wizard kept her lord busy she snuck off to join the company of the dwarves and the halfling, she didn’t make her presence known until much much later.

 

She watched as two giant rock creatures fought impeding the company's journey, she sketching furiously in her journal Lindir had prepared for her, it already contained the lyrics of the song the dwarves had sang at dinner and a sketch of the dwarf with the funny hat on his pedestal dancing. She’d definitely want to paint this later. 

 

She scaled down the mountain and walked into the cave they had decided to take refuge in, the halfling noticed her first and pointed shocked stuttering and stumbling over his words. This got one dwarf’s attention, then another, then finally the handsome dark haired dwarf from before. “You!” he spat. “Me!” she countered excitedly.

 

Saying that Thorin Oakenshield was furious would be an understatement, his thick brow was furrowed, and an ugly scowl marred his handsome features. The funny hat dwarf recognized her. “You were the one that was dancing!” She nodded, “I loved your song!” She excitedly flipped through her sketchbook showing him her sketch with the lyrics, he looked delighted, no doubt these two would be fast friends. The halfling spoke up “You cut your hair…” she heard some of the other dwarves mumbling how they’d thought she looked different, some admitted they hadn't even noticed. She nodded scratching the back of her head. It was the short length she’d had when she first woke up in middle earth. “Long hair would get in the way of adventuring so-” Thorin cut her off. “You’re not coming with us, turn around and go back to your own kind.” 

 

Corym scowled standing a few inches above Thorin. “Now you listen her Mr. King under the mountain,” She jabbed a finger at his chest, this took him aback as she continued. “I’m Corym Surana, Commander of the Grey Wardens, I’ve lead armies of brave men, women, elves, dwarves, and humans into battle, I’ve slayed dragons, Archdemons, and any darkspawn that have dared to stand in my way, I am easily one of the greatest witches of my generation, and I am a strategist and diplomat with no equal,” granted she was exaggerating a bit, Josephine and her husband Cullen had her beat when it came to diplomacy and strategy but these Dwarves and Hafling didn’t have to know that, besides she had learned a lot from them, she knew her worth. “The Dwarves of my land were once a great and powerful nation until they lost everything much like yourselves, I can no longer return to my land to help them, so I’d like to help you, regardless of my gender I know I’m far more capable of helping you than anyone else.” 

 

They were silent for a moment, most of the dwarves and the Halfling looked impressed. Thorin stared at her for a long time then nodded holding out his hand. “Fine.” She smiled about to take his hand when the floor collapsed beneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblin King Goblin King, Gross and Loud, Goblin King Goblin King you're a detour, be proud

Corym landed on the very top of the pile. Everyone (herself included) moaning and groaning in pain, as she moved to get up she noticed them being rushed by a horde of goblins, thinking quick she channeled her energy performing the spell mindblast. It sent the goblins surrounding them flying off the makeshift path and falling into the abyss bellow, before they could celebrate more replaced them, she readied herself preparing to do the spell again but a hand on her shoulder stopped her she looked back to see the Dark haired handsome dwarf, his look said it wouldn’t be worth it and they aloud themselves to be captured.

 

The Goblins pushed and shoved them, towards what Corym didn’t know, Corym scowled. “Yeah yeah I’m goin’, I’m goin’” A goblin let out a screech her in face, she screeched back even louder earning some muffled laughs from her dwarven companions, the Goblin looked shocked but snapped out of it and continued shoving.

 

As they passed under a clearing a massive underground city made of wood came into view, the goblins were slamming and clanking on obnoxious metal instruments in a sickening rhythm as their king sang a song she wasn’t particularly fond of and boy was he a sight, he was huge with disgusting skin and a ballsack looking chin, Corym whispered this to the funny hat dwarf and he and a few of their companions snorted. They all got shoved into  group in front of the Goblin King as his song came to a close. “Catchy isn’t it?” The King practically belched out. Corym and her companions did not look impressed in the slightest, while he continued talking Corym looked around, she noticed the halfling was missing she cursed under her breath. She was ignoring most of the conversation when the Goblins started searching them. She cut the arm off the one who reached out to her. “Touch my staff again and I’ll cut your balls off next little man.” It howled in pain.

This got the Goblin Kings attention. “My my we have a feisty little elf in our midst! In league with Dwarves of all things!” She spat in his direction as her companions fought against the search as well. The Goblin King demanded to know what they were doing in his Kingdom, And older Grey Dwarf with intricate braids in his beard and hearing horn, which had been destroyed by the Goblins stepped in front of the handsome king to speak. It didn’t go well, the funny hat dwarf quickly stepped up as well. He busted into a full on story to the annoyance of the Goblin King. “Shut up!” He roared. It was then decided they would be tortured, Corym sighed opening her mouth to speak but before she could Thorin stepped forward. Corym genuinely wished she was wherever Bilbo was right now. Regardless she was glad they were stalling so she could get her energy back, she had a spell in mind, a powerful one, it was known as ‘walking bomb’. She whispered in Thorin’s ear making sure she wasn’t noticed. “Keep him talking.” He briefly glanced back at her with a small nod.

 

Right as the Goblin King sicked his minions on the group Corym opened her eyes, they glowed a fierce purple and all the minions around them began exploding and falling to the ground, she felt Gandalf’s magic send a lot of them flying back in a blinding white light. “Take up arms and fight!” he shouted and they did as they were told. After finishing off some more goblins they  followed Gandalf down a set of tunnels, after what felt like hours of fighting they were trapped on a bridge with Goblins on all sides. The Goblin King cried out excitedly. “What are you gonna do now Wizard?!” Gandalf stepped forward slashing at the Goblin King. They failed to notice the bridge was breaking. Corym began beating on the bridge with her magic crushing the last of the support beams. Her voice rang out like a bell. “Hold onto something!” The dwarves held on for dear life as the broken bridge plummeted down turning into a rollercoaster. She used her magic to steer them to a landing that wouldn't kill them and they did so with a soft thud. She cheered as she stood. “That was amazing!” The funny hat dwarf was looking on the bright side “It could have been much worse” Corym and Gandalf were standing, she reached out to help the dwarves up when the goblin king’s heavy corpse landed right on them. Her mouth turned into a tight line as they all grunted in pain. “I’m starting to think you guys have bad luck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear Man

As the group escaped into the fresh mountain air The old wizard did a head count, he smiled at Corym. “I’m glad you decided to join us, have you seen Bilbo?” she shook her head. “No, I can go back and search for him if you’d li-” Before she could finish the dwarves started arguing amongst themselves.  Thorin cut them off. “I’ll tell you what happened, Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He’s thought of nothing cept’ his warm bed and his harth since he’s stepped out his door, we will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone.” A long silence fell over the group.

 

Corym looked around, she started going back to the mountain to look for him. “No man will be left behind on my watch, you all stay here.” The silence continued when the halfling appeared out of thin air, she was relieved he was ok but at the same time, she could feel it, something was wrong, she caught Gandalf’s eye and they shared a worried look. Bilbo gave a heartwarming speech and she could feel herself smiling, a brotherhood was forming between these men, it felt like old times with her own people, she had to admit, she was getting excited. Gandalf got everyone's attention. “Now then, I believe introductions are in order.”  Corym now had faces to match the names and they knew hers. She was terrible at names but she made sure to write them all down in her sketchbook and draw little pictures of the people the names belonged to. Thorin was annoyed when she kept looking at him to sketch as they walked, the Brothers Fili and Kili were intrigued. “Get my good side!” Kili said with a wink. His elder brother punched his shoulder. “You don’t  _ have _ a good side.” The two began play fighting..

 

They’d been walking for a while when Gandalf pulled Corym to the side. “I’d like to speak with you if you have a moment.” She nodded and they hung back so they could have privacy. Gandalf started. “It was brought to my attention that you have shape shifting abilities.” Corym nodded and he continued. “We made need shelter, as I’m sure you’ve noticed we’re being hunted by orcs.” Corym has indeed noticed, she nodded in response as the old wizard continue. “There's a man a few miles due north, he is the last of his kind and often takes the form of a bear, I was hoping you might scout ahead and seek him out.” Corym thought for a moment. “Do you think he might help us?” Gandalf was quiet as he gave her a slightly nervous look. “Weeeeell he hates dwarves, so he may help us, or kill us,”  Corym was catching on. “So you’re thinking if he sees I’m like him he might lean more towards helping us.” Gandalf smiled “Exactly.” She nodded. “Alright I’ll scout ahead, please fill in the others.” Gandalf watched as her eyes shifted to jet black and feathers began growing on her body, within seconds she took the form of a large raven, with that she flew off into the sunset. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the wood and she's all alone with disappearing dwarves and a halfliiiiiing

Corym had been flying around for a few hours when she finally spotted the homey cabin Gandalf had described. She then spotted a huge bear running around, she shifted her flying position soaring next to the bear, she kept up with his speed. He looked at her, his eyes shone with suspicion, caution, and curiosity. She landed slowly shifting back her elven form. The bear turned towering over her even though it was on all fours and growled. She smiled calmly. “Can we talk?” the bear sniffed her and its form shifted into a large man. “My people are all gone, you’re not like me but somehow you are…. what trickery is this?” Corym kept her voice calm. “No trickery, I’m a witch from  far, far away, my name is Corym Surana. I learned to take animal forms during a great war but that was a long time ago.” The man listened watching her with dark eyes that showed he’d been through something similar, there was understanding, sympathy even. 

 

His guard was back up just as quickly. “I see, why have you come to me?” Corym spoke. “I’m currently on a quest, my companions and I are being hunted by Azog the Defiler and a contingent of orc’s, my companions and I are in need of shelter, they should be her in a few hours time, Gandalf sent me ahead to speak with you.” His eyes shown recognition for the name. “Who else are your companions? What is your quest?” She spoke cautiously but confidently keeping up her diplomat persona Josephine had helped her develop. “Other than myself and the wizard we have a halfling and a company of thirteen dwarves.” She noticed his expression stared fairly the same and she continued. “Our quest is to reclaim Erebor. She kept eye contact the whole time standing confidently. The man gave her a once over. “I don’t like dwarves,” he started. “They’re greedy, and blind, blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own.” She nodded understanding. “But orc’s I hate more, I will help you.” Corym smiled up at the large man. “Thank you.”

 

When her companions arrived they stayed the night in the large man’s house. Dinner had been delicious. The dwarves sat around the fireplace singing old songs. Corym excitedly  jotted down lyrics and sketches of them in the fire light. When they finished their current song Fili turned his attention to Corym a small smile barely hidden under his beard. "Corym, we've sung a lot of our songs, how about you share one from your homeland?" Corym felt a little shy suddenly, it had been ages since she sung anything. Thorin caught on. "Don't put her on the spot Fili-" Corym suddenly jumped up. "No, no it's been a while but I'd love to sing some songs for you!" First she sang a song version of one of the Dalish tales she learned. It was about one of the elven gods: the dread wolf, a town was soon to be under attack and the adults pleaded with him to save them, the dread wolf came and shot a single arrow into the sky.

 

Soon the monster arrived and killed the men and women but as he approached the children the single arrow fell back to the ground and landed straight on the top of the monsters head killing it instantly. The Dreadwolf knew he couldn't kill the monster in hand to hand combat so he waited patiently, and saved the most precious: The children, with this the town would be able to rebuild. As she sang her song the dwarves picked up the beat and harmonized with her when it came to an end she received an applause and a request for an encore. She sang another song about her friend called 'Sera Was Never' it was more up beat and her companions really enjoyed that one. They sang into the night until everyone fell asleep.

 

Corym woke with a start in the middle of the night, spirits had come to her in her sleep whispering of a darkness that was growing in strength. She'd seen it engulf the people of this land then her son and husband. She clutched the wedding ring around her neck breathing heavily. She noticed someone else up sitting near the fire. Dark hair with a sprinkling of grey, she sat down next to him. "Cant sleep?" Thorin tossed some more wood onto the fire nodding. They were silent for a moment. She wanted to get to know him better, he was slowly starting to accept her, but she didn't  know what to say.

 

Thorin turned looking at her, his eyes trailed to the ring around her neck she was fumbling with nervously, they moved back up to her face, he may have stared a little too long at her pretty features, her eyes looked like cups of wine in the fire light. Her lovely face looked calm and a little tired. Their eyes met and to her surprise he was the one to break the silence. "Are you married?" Corym gave a half awake smirk. "My my Thorin…" He huffed gesturing to her ring **.** She gave a sound of recognition. "I was, but I'll never see my husband and son again," she looked up staring into his cerulean orbs. "Gandalf thought it best I keep this to myself, but despite our rocky start you've trusted me so I'll trust you." Thorin didn't speak but his expression encouraged her to continue, and she did, she told him everything and he listened. "My son and my husband will always be in my heart, but I've decided to take this chance that's been given to me, and make a fresh start," She paused letting him take this in. "You must think me mad…" Thorin looked at her. "Now I see you, for what you are, a kindred soul, I believe you." She smiled at him, they sat in comfortable silence until she fell asleep.

 

The company decided to head through Mirkwood, it wasn’t the safest path but it would get them to the lonely mountain before Durin’s day. The Large man lent them some ponies to use to get to the forests and they rode as he stayed behind to keep the orc’s busy.

 

They traveled across lush forests but once they arrived to the elven gate Corym wrinkled her nose, this forest was sick, she could feel it. There was something very, very dark that lurked deeper inside. Gandalf baid them to set the ponies loose so they could return to their master. Corym stepped up to the elven gate. She looked at Gandalf. “There’s something very wrong here” Bilbo spoke up. “I agree, this forest, it feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it, can we not go around?” The old wizard shook his head solemnly watching the huge black bear keeping guard in the distance. “Not unless we go two hundred miles north.” Corym rubbed her temples sighing. “We would miss Durin’s day…” Thorin continued her sentence. “And our only chance to the get into the mountain until next year.”

 

Corym stood thinking of various other plans that might work as she saw Gandalf move further into the forest. They could try again next year but these dwarves had waited for so long already, that wouldn’t be an option they’d be willing to take. They’d have no choice but to proceed and Corym and Gandalf would have to set up some sort of protection ward so they’d get through the woods safely.

 

Suddenly Gandalf emerged from the forest. “Not my horse, I need it!” Everyone looked at him in shock. Bilbo looked upset. “You’re not leaving are you?” Corym studied the old wizard closely. “Something dire has come up hasn’t it? Your face….” He looked scared. Gandalf nodded. “I wouldn’t leave unless I had to,” he looked at Corym. “Guide them, keep them safe.” She nodded and Gandalf turned to leave but not before stopping to look at Bilbo, who looked like there was something he wanted to tell him. When Bilbo mentioned finding something in the cave Corym got that feeling again. Her eyes snapped to the Halfling as he hesitated, her eyes briefly met the old wizards. “What did you find?” Gandalf question. The Halfling hesitated again before finally speaking up. “My courage.” Gandalf gave him a half suspicious smile. “Good, you’re going to need it.” Gandalf gave Corym a meaningful look then departed.

 

Corym took a deep breath. “Alright everyone listen up, this forest is full of old spirits that will try to tempt you and lead you astray. And we don’t have time for me to convince them to let us be. Stay in a straight line behind me and I’ll keep up a protection shield that should help keep them away.” Balin looked concerned. “This is a long path Lass, I don’t mean to question your abilities but wont keeping a spell up for so long ware on you?” Corym gave him a determined look. “I promised to help you, I will do what I must to keep all of you safe.” Balin nodded but still looked concerned.

 

They lined up and began their journey into the sick forests of Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the elves show up to the spider party

They'd been traveling for quite a while, Spirits kept pleading with Corym to come play with them. She shook her head no. “I’m sorry, I don’t have time I’m on an important quest,” she glanced back checking to make sure everyone was still there, thank Mythal they were. She sighed relieved. The spirits however kept pestering her. “Oh  _ really? _ ” they questioned. “ _ Are you all by your lonesome on this quest dear Dreamer? _ ” Corym scowled. “Of course not, stop trying to distract me, can’t you see my companions and I are…” she trailed off, it wasn’t until now she noticed she was entirely alone on the stone path. She cursed loudly, summoning her energy she blasted the spirits around her away. “Begone!” Her head cleared and she began looking for her companions. 

 

She was so angry with herself, she was far more than a seasoned mage, how had the dwarves slipped away without her noticing? She looked around and quickly realized the little shit spirits had been poking needle point sized holes in her barrier, granted her barriers weren’t her strong suit but she’d been holding the damn thing for… she looked at the positions of the sun through the trees...only two hours…shit two hours, it felt like it had only been five minutes. 

 

She put up a small barrier and stood still listening for her companions footfalls. Suddenly she heard Bilbo screaming along with heavy thumps, “How the hell are you falling through the air right now Bilbo?” That gave her an idea, she quickly climbed a tree and began jumping from branch to branch, her hunch had been correct, her head cleared the closer she was to the sky. “Hold on,” she breathes quickening her pace. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

As she got closer she heard the company battling. She started mumbling her personal mantra to herself. “Please don’t let it be spiders, please don’t let it be spiders.” That’s when she started to hear the footfalls of elven horses, she flew into the clearing where her companions were. “Blast it all  _ giant _ spiders! Mythal keep me.” She had the spell crushing prison ready and took out a bunch of spiders she then quickly transformed into a giant bear crushing and ripping any spiders who came near her to shreds Kili shouted in her direction. “Bout time you showed up.” she rored in annoyance her voice sounding like a combination of her own and bear sounds making for an unsettling combination. “You’re the ones who wandered off the damn path, your highness.” Kili made an annoyed sound as he stabbed a spider in the face. For all intents and purposes in this moment she did indeed look like a bear but in reality she’d taken on the animals traits and parts of its appearance, she used a bit of a glamour spell that simply made her look like whatever animal’s traits she’d taken so she didn’t look like an abomination running around, the last thing Corym needed was urban legends spreading about an unholy animal woman running around the woods.

 

The elves she’d heard before burst into the clearing taking out the rest of the spiders, these were different from the elves she’d lived with, a stunning redhead saved a screaming Kili at the last minute making a grand entrance. The threat taken care of the elves aimed their weapons at Corym and her companions. She quickly shifted into her elf form to the surprise of the elves that were about to poke her full of holes with their arrows.  What appeared to be their leader aimed his arrow straight at Thorin. “Just because you have one of our kin with you that doesn’t mean I won’t kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure, search them.” Corym quietly submit to search, the one searching her was a bright and cheerful looking young elf. “I’m Meludir, who are you?” Corym raised an eyebrow at the lad. “Corym Surana, you’re not Lindir’s brother are you?.” He smiled brightly down at her as he took her weapons. “I am! Are you close with my brother? Sorry about this.” She opened her mouth about to speak when the stunning redhead scolded Meludir. He gave her an apologetic smile and stood at attention.

 

Corym looked over to see another elf still taking weapons from Filil, she gave him a look as the elf found more and more weapons. “Truly?  **Truly** ?” Fili gave her a look. “Like you’re one to talk.” that same elf eyes Corym and found her hidden daggers.  Corym shot the guard and Meludir apologetic looks. “Sorry.” she then shot Fili a look that said he was dead to her, he snorted. She caught the last bits of Thorin’s conversation with the leader of the group. The leader decided to take them captive and marched them to the entrance to Mirkwood. She caught Bofur whispering to Thorin. “Where’s Bilbo?” Corym caught his eye. “Let’s trust him, he might have something up his sleeve.” with that the gates to Mirkwood closed with a loud thud.

 

Corym allowed herself to fall to the back of the line so she could chat with the leader. “ _ My Lord, this is all a misunderstanding if we might speak with your King- _ ” The blonde leader observed her closely as she spoke. “ _ I recognize you, You’re Lord Elrond’s ward.”  _ she looked a bit surprised.  _ “You know of me?”  _ The Blonde leader smiled, it was pretty if not a bit cocky. “ _ I’m Prince Legolas, it’s my job to know things, besides I’m pretty sure no elves in Middle-Earth have such unique coloring.”  _ Taken aback she bowed her head. “ _ I had no idea, pardon my rudeness my prince.”  _ He nodded excusing her. “ _ My father wishes to speak with your leader but when he learns you’re among this…”  _ his face looked slightly grossed out and disturbed. _ “Company, he’ll wish to speak to you as well.”  _ She bowed her head respectfully and continued to walk, she suddenly took in her surroundings and gasped staring up in aw, she’d heard stories of the beauty of Mirkwood from friends but seeing it in person was entirely different. “ _ Gorgeous, I’d love to paint this… _ ” Prince Legolas looked a little smug at her reaction. “ _ It tis rather grand. _ ”

 

With that Thorin and Corym were separated from the group, she and Thorin were taken to the king of Mirkwood, she others she knew not where. The king was a sight, he was poised, noble, elegant, definitely a man of high birth. His son favored him in a few ways but the king’s features were sharper, he was indeed very handsome.

 

She stayed quiet observing as the two men spoke, for now the conversation was civil even if the King didn’t approve of their question, Corym knew to stay quiet until addressed When the King was done monologuing, he offered a smile. “I offer you my help.” Corym’s eyes shot to Thorins’ in warning, he met her eye and nodded offering his best smile, which already looked annoyed. “I’m listening.” The kings eyes shifted between the two of them and he continued. “I will let you go, if you but return what is mine.” Corym eyes moved between both the kings, this was not going to end well, she’d have to find a place to step in… Thorin was starting to raise his voice, she could tell he was pissed, this was her chance, she spoke her voice stern but calm, she would not let his pride get in the way. “Thorin please,” he looked at her surprised, she did not give him time to start talking again. She looked at the elf king, his starlight eyes shot to her, he looked a bit amused and curious, possibly wondering what his kin had to say. “My King if I may,” Thranduil gestured for her to continue, she bowed her head respectfully. “This company has traveled long and far to reclaim their home, allowing them to do so will benefit all.” He looked intrigued, The Elven Kind motioned for his guards to take Thorin away, he protested loudly, Corym shot him a determined look trying to reassure him it would be fine. 

 

Once Thorin’s yells stopped echoing in the halls Thranduil spoke. “Tell me…” he paused waiting for her to introduce herself, with a bow she did so. “Commander Corym Surana of Rivendell at your service my king.” He nodded looking impressed. “A commander! Tell me Commander Surana, why do you stand with these dwarves of all things?” She smiled up at him. “I’m not originally of Middle-Earth my king, where I’m from elves, dwarves, and man stood together and they fought, and I had the pleasure of leading some of them. I cannot return to my home to help my people, so I would like to help the people of this land if I can, and that means everyone my King, if you let us go I will give you what you seek, we do not ask for your aid nor your men my king, just that you let us be on our way.”

 

The elven king smiled. “Lovely words, but I do not know you Commander Surana, how will I know what you say is the truth?” Corym slowly removed an intricately sewn glove and help out her hand palm up. “If you will allow me my king, I will show you.” The guards shifted cautiously. The king raised an eyebrow and stood from his throne slowly making his way to her. She spoke. “Please excuse the condition of my skin my King, I’ve been on the road for some time.” with that he placed his fingertips on her palm thumb pressing to the side of her palm, the second he did so visions shown before his eyes, the aftermath of a great battle, three...four… no five armies his armor covered in blood, Coryms armor covered in blood, her face is full of sadness his face somewhat sympathetic despite everything, she holds his starlight gems out to him, her voice comes out a little broken. “I told you I keep my promises didn’t I?” a weak smile as tears mix with blood.

 

Then he’s back in the present. Corym looks at him answering the unspoken inquiry in his eyes, looking a little unsettled herself. “The Spirits have shown me the very end my King, but not the good parts in between, will you trust me?” He looks at her even more intrigued. “I will.” with that she smiles and lowers her hand pulling her glove black on. “Now if you don’t mind my king I’d like to rejoin my companions.” Thranduil motions for a guard to show her to them, he smirked, letting out a chuckle. “My my, what a waste… those foolish dwarves know not what they possess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looocked up, they won't let me ooout

Corym nodded politely to the guard that held her cell door open for her. She could hear the dwarves chattering, some relieved she was ok, some saying they knew she wouldn't abandon them, etc. She shushed them. "I appreciate being missed but listen," They all quieted down as she spoke. "I had to strike up a deal with the king, but he will let us go." 

 

Her cell was across from Thorin's, he did not look please. "What did you promise him?" She looked at him confidently. "All he wanted were his gems of starlight." Thorin was beyond pissed, she heard her companions complaining, this angered her and for the first time she became frustrated, this silenced everyone. "Once we reclaim Erebor you will have an ocean of gold and gems, either we give him one necklace or we rot in her for the rest of our days." Her companions remained silent. "It was our only option, hate me if you must once were free." 

 

Bilbo suddenly appeared before her cell door causing her to jump. He grinned "Or I could free you now." She smiled at him, the dwarves called out the halflings name in excitement. Bilbo and Corym quickly shushed them.

 

Within minutes Bibo had everyone out and they were sneaking through the hall looking for a way out. Bilbo got everyone's attention hustling them into barrels, there were enough for everyone but Corym knew she wouldn't fit. "Its alright I'll catch up," she grinned at Bilbo blowing him a kiss. "Brilliant work Master Baggins." Leaving a blushing hobbit and grumbling dwarves she disappeared.

 

Corym made her way outside  and almost laughed hysterically at what she saw: Thirteen dwarves and a halfling riding down the river in barrels resembling children on a joy ride

 

Her humor was cut short when orcs emerged from the forests. She cursed under her breath, her staff and knives were gone but she didn't need a staff.

 

She cast spells left and right taking out orcs with her companions. She then realized someone else was helping, looking around a grin spread across her face as she made eye contact with the prince. He gave her a disapproving look, she mouthed an apology. The pretty red head was there too. She noticed the dwarves were trapped at the closed gate. She booked it to the release hatch but Kili was already there and she watched in horror as Kili was shot with a poisoned arrow. The world slowed as she cried out. "KILI NO!" She made it to him as he stumbled back into his barrel after successfully opening the gate. She watched the dwarves successfully make it out with that she turned back to her fellow elves making eye contact with Prince Legolas. " _I will keep the bargain I made with your father, come to Erebor I will give him his gems of pure starlight myself._ " She'd always had a flair for dramatics, with a humble bow she back flipped over the gate taking on the form of a large raven. Most of the elves were awestruck, Prince Legolas looked half impressed half annoyed with her antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	9. Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High ho, high ho, to the mountain we go.

Corym landed lightly next to the company shifting back to her human form. “Where’s Kili? Let me see his wounds.” Her eyes shifted until she found him, the others were chatting with a man on a boat, she paid them no mind. Checking out Kili’s injuries. “I need elves route...no, what was the equivalent here?” She thought for a moment growing frustrated. “Kings foil,” the man on the boat spoke up. “That’ll be difficult to find here, they feed it to the pigs in Laketown though.” Corym nodded wrapping up Kili’s wound. “This will have to work for now, I’ll fly ahead and gather some, I’ll meet you at Laketown,” She looked at Kili. “Can you hang on until then?” Kili grunted nodding and she sighed still looking worried. “Alright, I’ll meet you all at Laketown.” With that said she got directions from the boat man, she shifted her large crow form again and flew off.

 

About an hour later she arrived and quickly began gathering the kings foil, she waited near the docks for the river man to arrive, it was freezing, she needed a warm hearth and a nap but she forced herself to stay awake. Corym just now realized it had been about thirty hours since she’s slept. She forced herself to stay awake fluffing up her feathers.

They arrived not long after that, she flapped her wings following them. The dwarves and bilbo went through the toilet, she tapped on the front door with her beak. One of the children answered and stared. “Da, there's a bird at the door!” She flew inside landing on their hearth, shaking herself out she took her human form. “Can I borrow your table?” The kids looked amazed, the eldest nodded clearing it. Corym found Kili and laid him on the table. “Healing isn’t my strong suit but I’ll do my best.” She crumbled the kings foil in her hands combining it with a few more ingredients she’d gathered creating a poultice. “It’s going to taste horrible but I need you to drink all of it Kili,” He nodded weakly and downed it coughing when he’d swallowed all of it. “Gods above that was disgusting.” She apologized. Starting to gather energy for healing spells. The dwarves and the boat man Bard chatted about battle plans and weapons and such she spent her night healing and keeping an eye on Kili, he was slowly starting to recover.

Bofur looked concerned. “Lass, you’ve been up for almost two days, you should rest.” Corym shook her head yawning. “I have to keep an eye on Kili, he’s not dying on my watch.” Bofur gave her a disapproving look. “By my beard you’re more stubborn than a dwarven lass…” A knock on the door drew everyone's attention, Corym answered with a spell at the ready. It was the pretty red headed elf, she’d apparently bonded with Kili and had come to help. Corym smirked as she watched her tenderly take over for her. Her name was Tariel and boy did she have it bad.

Corym observed from a distance making sure Tariel knew what she was doing, once she was satisfied with Tariel’s skill she curled up in her sleeping furs next to the warm fire and instantly fell asleep.

The next evening when she woke nearly all of the dwarves and Bilbo were gone. She stretched, long limbs popping and cracking. “If those punks went to the mountain without me so help me gods….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	10. Part Ten

 

Oin, Fili, Bofur, Tariel,  Legolas, and Kili had stayed behind, Corym jumped up. “Is Kili still sick?” Oin nodded. “He’s not well enough to travel yet, we decided to stay behind with you and look after him. She nodded understanding when suddenly a loud roar echoed all around the town. Corym’s eyes widened. “They let the dragon out….” The son spoke up. “Da it’s coming from the mountain…” Fili turned from his brother walking towards Bard. “You should leave us, take your children and get out of here…”  Corym nodded “I agree, I’ll hold off the dragon as best I can.” 

 

Bard looked at them  incredulous. “And go where? There’s nowhere else to go, and pardon my rudeness but what’s one woman going to do?” Corym looked at Kili and then Fili, she sighed. “I have a trick up my sleeve but If I use it I’ll be out of commission for a while…”  Fili thought for a moment. “How long is a while?” Corym bit her lip. “Best case scenario two to four days, worst case scenario a week or more.” Fili sighed biting his lip about to speak but Legolas stepped up. “What are you going to do?” Corym gave him a smirk. “I’m going to turn into a dragon.” Everyone’s eyes widened, Tariel looked like she didn’t believe it. Kili couldn’t help but wonder if such a thing was possible. He looked at Bard and his scared children then he looked at his brother who was resting and Oin who was keeping an eye on him finally he looked at the elves who looked just as surprised as he was if not a little doubtful. 

 

Corym saw a look of conviction on his face, the look of a king. “Then do it, but be careful.” She nodded noticing Bard pulling a few dragon slaying arrows from a display in his kitchen. “I’ll back you up.” Leoglas nodded. “Tariel and I will as well, Orks are on their way and pose just as much of a threat as the dragon. Corym nodded and with that she left the house and began her transformation, during this journey she’d only taken on attributes of animals since turning into them was tiring, using a glamour to make herself look like them.

 

She hadn’t turned into a dragon since the fifth blight but it came naturally like breathing. The transformation hurt as her body and bones stretched but she was determined to protect this village and her companions. Once her transformation was done a gold and green dragon stood in the lake, in half a second she took to the skies to meet Smaug.

 

Bard made his way to the tower arrows in hand as he kept out of sight, once he got to the top he saw two dragons doing battle, one shooting ice from its mouth the other shooting fire.

 

Corym dug her teeth into Smaug’s neck, with arrows hitting and bouncing off of him it was only a matter of time before she and Bard took him out. Smaug ripped free from her grip, stomach turning bright red as he shot fire at her, as her own stomach glowed bright blue she countered with her ice, it slowly overpowered him and he cried out as her ice froze some of his scales. Smaug tried to bargain panting wildly. “Why do you protect the humans? We are above them, better than them, we could work together and rule this world.” She knew he was lying, her response was a blast of ice just as Bard’s arrow hit the sweet spot.

 

She watched as the beast fell down crashing into the lake below praying for her companions safety, with that she flew to the lonely mountain. The damage to the town was bad, but it could have been so much worse. She could feel a heavy slumber starting to pull at her eyelids but she resisted stubbornly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got that dragoooon sickness mmmmmhmmmmm

Bilbo looked beyond concerned, he’d seen another dragon emerge, one with green and gold scales, that breathed ice rather than fire, and it was doing battle with Smaug. He watched as Smaug fell and the other dragon began to fly to Erebor. He felt a lump form in his throat. “Don’t tell me we have another dragon to fight….” He and the company prepared themselves for battle but as the Green and Gold dragon crash landed at the gates of Erebor he saw its form slowly change into Corym.

 

To say he and the dwarves were baffled but relieved would be an understatement. They ran to Corym cheering but found she wasn’t moving. Bilbo felt the lump in his throat returning. “Is she-?” Nori shook his head. “No way, she can’t be, check for a pulse!” Bilbo did, her heart was beating but she wasn’t moving, they moved her to a more comfortable place and would monitor her.

 

A few days later their lost companions  finally stepped through Erebor’s gates, Bilbo ran up to them. “You’re finally here! Corym flew in as a dragon of all things-!” Before he could continue Bofur spoke up excitedly. “Yes we know did you see her and Bard take out Smaug together?! The bards will sing of it for ages to come!” Bilbo waved his hands frantically silencing the cheerful dwarf. “But at what cost?! She’s alive but she wont move!”

 

Fili looked somber. “She warned me of this…” he explained the situation to his companions She would be monitored by Oin but before that Bilbo looked anxious.”There’s something else I have to tell you….”

  
  


Balin sought out Thorin. “It’s been days and you still won’t see her? She sacrificed a lot for us-” Thorin cut him off. “Our main concern is rebuilding, not her.” Balin looked taken aback, first Thorin had initially refused to help Bilbo when Smaug nearly eat him and now this… this wasn’t like Thorin. “I’m sorry Thorin, I thought Corym and you had, well…” he cut himself off waiting for Thorin to speak up. “Those feelings don’t matter, and elf can never be queen of a dwarven kingdom.” With a sigh Balin excused himself.

 

Bofur looked at Bilbo his concern growing. “On with it Bilbo what’s wrong?” Bilbo sighed “You’re not going to like this but I think we should leave….” The four dwarves looked at each other perplexed. “But Bilbo…” Kili started. “We’ve only just gotten here…” the dwarves could tell Bilbo knew he’d get that reaction but continued speaking. “I know, I know,  but before you all got here…. Thorin’s been acting strangely, I’ve tried talking to him but he won’t listen. He barely said a word and left when Corym arrived, he wasn’t even worried and he’s been down there for days!” Oin looked worried. “What do you mean lad?” Bilbo raised his voice louder than usual and the four jumped back slightly. “It’s getting bad! He never leaves, he never sleeps, and he barely eats, he’s not himself, its this place!” Fili peaked around Bilbo cautiously as he continued. “I think a sickness lies on this place...” Fili echoed Bilbo. “Sickness?” Kili looked concerned and Fili went off to find Thorin. “What kind of sickness?” Bilbo shouted out Fili’s name as he followed him the other three concerned and in pursuit. 

 

They ran down the winding halls of Erebor until they came across Thorin, he was shambling through the ocean of gold mumbling to himself. All five men looked at each other concerned. Thorin finally noticed them. He tossed a ruby to Fili who caught it, the man looked terrified as his uncle spoke. “Welcome my sisters sons, to the kingdom of Erebor.”

 

The first place Fili and Kili went was to check on their friend, she’d been slumbering peacefully for four days. Kili stood as Fili sat in a chair by her bedside, he took her hand. “Thank you Corym, please come back as soon as you can…. I fear for my Uncle…” they spent some more time with her before they met up with the rest of the company.

 

It was a joyous reunion full of hugs and laughter.

 

Oin decided to watch over Corym as the rest of the dwarves started looking for the arkenstone.

 

They spent days searching and the longer it took the more Thorin’s paranoia and madness grew.

 

Bilbo approached Balin who looked like he’d been crying. Balin spoke. “Dragon sickness….” He turned facing Bilbo. “I’ve seen it before, that look, a terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love Bilbo, it  sent his grandfather mad.” Bilbo slowly approached. “Balin...if anyone found the arkenstone… if it were found, would it help?” Balin gave him a knowing look. “Bilbo...No lad, I fear it would make him worse. Perhaps it is best if it remains lost...”

  
  


More days passed and the survivors from Laketown arrived. Thorin had the company build a wall to keep them out. Then an army of elves and their king arrived. Neither group was pleased to say the least, and to make matters worse Oin came running into the main hall. “Thorin! Thorin!” Oin shouted. “ Corym is gone!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations

Corym made her way to the city of Dorn with a delivery safely tucked into her pack. She’d awoken to find Balin sitting by her bedside, he’d told her about what had happened while she was sleeping, her heart broke for Thorin and her companions, at first she’d wanted to stay but Balin pleaded with her to go and speak with the humans and the elves. She penned a letter to Thorin, Balin handed Corym her belongings and the gems of starlight. She’d hugged the dwarf tightly begging him to help Thorin and she was on her way.

 

By the time the sun had fully Risen she’d arrived. The elf king automatically recognized her. A smile lit up his features. “It didn’t happen as you said it would but it happened nonetheless.”  She nodded. “The future is always changing my King, but as I said I would I kept my promise. Perhaps we might prevent further bloodshed today, let me speak with Thorin.” Bard spoke up. “I’d like to go with you.” She nodded then looked at The Elvhen King. “I could give you what you seek now but I need you to stay here my King, an army is coming and we are all doomed if we don’t unite and fight it.”  Thranduil didn’t look please. “You intend to hold what is mine hostage until after the battle then?” She nodded apologetic. “I must, I’ve seen you leaving, all of these people to die my King, the past mustn't be repeated.” The King reluctantly agreed and Corym and Bard road to Erebor on a borrowed horse.

 

Corym looked up into the faces of her companions. “Thorin…” He cut her off. “Why do you come to the gate of the King under the mountain armed for war?” The glistening armor of the elvhen soldiers could be seen in the distance. Bard spoke. “Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber hiding in his hole.” The men continued exchanging  quips until Corym grew impatient. “Enough!” she commanded, her voice causing the ground to shake. “We are not here to exchange banter we have come to speak, will you hear us Thorin?” Her eyes were pleading with him. He gestured for them to approach and they dismounted.

 

They spoke through a hole in the wall. Bard went first trying to get Thorin to agree to what he’d promised, he wouldn’t hear of it. Frustrated Bard stepped away from the hole and Corym stepped up. Thorin’s voice was cold. “You are no longer  welcome here.” Corym had to admit that hurt more than she thought it would, it showed on her face. “So be it, but you’ve changed Thorin Oakenshield, the man I traveled with and grew to care for was a man of honor, a man who had a good heart and wanted to help his people, a man who promised to help the people of Laketown, that is a man I could have served and called King, but what you’ve become, tis not a king, tis a Dragon. A powerful beast to be sure yes but also a cold blooded, merciless, vain creature who only cares of its plunder and not its people. I will never follow such a man.” With that she turned to leave but Thorin called out. “Wait.” She froze, turning to look at him, eyes full of hope and unspoken affection. He stared at her. “I read your letter, why would you say goodbye just to return?” All hope in her eyes vanished. “If you don’t know why Thorin Oakenshield then you truly are a fool.” And with that she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	13. Chapter 13

Bard and Corym returned to the elf king, Thranduil looked to Corym for answers, she simply shook her head looking heartbroken. It was decided they would attack at dawn. As the men and elves prepared for battle Corym stood in the highest tower on Dorn watching the lonely mountain.

 

It was then that she heard Gandalf arriving, Corym jumped to her feet to meet him. The old wizard was looking around confused, when he saw her, he reached out. “Corym! What’s going on here? What happened?”  Corym felt the tears welling up. “Gandalf, you took too long, the dragon sickness, it’s taken Thorin, the humans and elves are ready to attack at dawn.”Gandalf patted her arm reassuringly. “Take me to the leaders here.” She nodded and her and Gandalf met with Thranduil and Bard.

 

Gandalf sounded as frustrated as she felt. “You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves, it is as Lady Corym told you, war  _ is  _ coming! You are all in mortal danger!” The elf king didn’t looked impressed but Bard looked more willing to listen. He stepped up. “What are you talking about.” Corym moved forward to join the conversation. “It is as I’ve told you, countless times already a giant army of orcs is marching this way, if we don’t work together we’ll parish!” Thranduil looked at Bard. “I can see you know nothing of wizards and witches, they are like fire and lightning riding in on a storm, but sometimes tis just that, a storm and all storms pass.” 

 

Corym couldn’t believe the audacity of this King, Gandalf noticed she was about to go off and stepped in. “Not this time, our enemy has summoned his full strength.” Thranduil who had been pouring himself wine turned to look at the wizard. “Why show himself now?” Corym spoke instead. “Can’t you see?  _ We _ forced him too, by starting this quest, we have no choice now but to stop him.” Gandalf went onto explained that if the orc’s claimed Erebor that it would be the gateway to reclaiming Agmar, and if that happened everyone would fall. Thranduil replied by asking where the so called army was. Corym replied. “They’re tunneling through the earth as we speak.”

 

Corym had washed her hands of this conversation ages ago. She’d decided to get some rest as the men continued arguing into the night. However she couldn’t sleep, the spirits kept whispering to her and wouldn’t shut up. She eventually gave up hope of sleeping and listened to them demanding to know what they wanted. “ _ Look sharp,”  _ they whispered in her ear. “ _ Destiny has intervened, the halfling approaches.”  _  Corym jumped up. “Bilbo!” she ran down to meet him and along with Bard and Gandalf they went to speak to Thranduil again.

 

Thranduil didn’t look pleased. “If I recall this is the halfling that stole the keys out from underneath my guards noses. Bard and Corym looked amused. Bilbo apologized then placed something wrapped in cloth on the  table, “I came to give you this,” He unwrapped it and sure as shit it was the arkenstone. Everyone stared surprised except Corym who looked impressed. “Bilbo you sneaky halfling…” Bilbo looked a tad bashful but launched into a speech defending the dwarves saying how he’d become fond of them, he looked at Corym. “And I know despite what Thorin said you feel the same way, I want to save them if I can…” Corym smiled at him, then looked at Thranduil and Bard. “In exchange for this I believe they’ll give you what you seek, there's no need for war.” Thranduil looked at Corym. “And will you give me what I seek?” She nodded. “As long as you dont abandon these people I will.” Thranduil nodded. “You have my word.” With that she sighed relieved pulling a box from her pack and handing it to him. He opened it, pale eyes glistening then quickly snapped the lid shut and handed it to a servant for safe keeping.

 

Now that the spirits had finally quieted down Corym settled in for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	14. Part Fourteen

As the sun rose Corym, Bard, Thranduil, and a Good portion of Thranduil's soldiers March to the Gates of Erebor. She looked at Bard. "Do you think this will work?" An arrow flew landing at the hooves of Thranduil’s elk, the king did not look pleased as all of his archers took aim. Bard spoke "Let us hope for everyone's sake it will." Corym sighed heavily. “Thorim stop this, we’ve come to tell you-” Thranduil spoke up cutting her off. “A payment for your debt has been offered, and accepted.” Thorin’s eyes were glazed over. “What payment? We gave you nothing, you have nothing.” Thranduil looked at Bard and he pulled the Arkenstone from his coat. Thorin's eye’s shot to Corym. “So it was you, you’re the betrayer that now stands with my enemies…” A disgusted scowl overtook Corym’s features, the Thorin she knew never would have said such a thing, she didn’t dignify his statement with a response.

Suddenly Bilbo spoke up next to Thorin. “Corym didn’t steal the Arkenstone, I did.” Corym watched as a slew of emotions overtook Thorin's features, disbelief, shock, betrayal, anger, rage. Before she knew what was happening Thorin was trying to throw Bilbo over the rampart. Corym jumped from her horse taking flight as the rest of the dwarves tried to stop Thorin. She landed taking her elf form a booming voice shaking the ground beneath everyone's feet. “Gold has turned you into a blind fool Thorin Oakenshield, I will help you see again.” Her hands clutched both sides of his face eyes glowing white as she forced him to remember their journey the the bonds he'd formed, His eyes blinked rapidly glazed over.

When she was finished she released him. “Remember who you are Thorin, why you undertook this journey in the first place.” As she spoke the other dwarves forced Bilbo to leave. “Now, will you have peace, or war?” Thorin stared into her eyes, there was anger and sadness swirling in them. He opened his mouth to speak but a raven landed next to him, he’d looked like he was going to give in, but that damn raven made a smile spread across his face that unsettle Corym as she gripped his coat. “I will have war” Everyone turned to an army over the horizon, the ironfoot army had arrived. Corym looked at Thorin in disgust. “So be it.” She slipped into her bird form and left as the other dwarves cheered the arrival of their kin. 

Corym watched above as Gandalf tried to speak with Thorin’s cousin and failed, her ears had picked up on the sound of the orc’s before everyone else. She could hear the earth crumbling where they were tunneling She landed next to Gandalf retaking her human form. “They’re upon us.” with that ginormous worms burst from the earth letting out mighty roars. Corym could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her frustration came to a boiling point, her voice came out as a huge boom shaking the ground. “Are ya idiots gonna shut up work together now?!” The dwarves were the first to move charging towards the Orc’s that were spewing from the hold like ants. Bilbo looked on in disbelief. “Will the elves not fight?” Corym looked from him to Thranduil. “My king this is madness we must do something!” She saw the dwarves forming a shield wall. Thranduil called his elves to attention signalling them to attack. 

Corym sighed relieved readying herself for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Journey has come to an end.....for now

The battle was pure chaos but everyone was finally fighting together, Gandalf had noticed Azog’s men making a move for the city. “Bilbo, Corym, with me, Azog is trying to cut us off.” Their group and the humans fell back to the city to protect it. Corym fought along side Bilbo and Gandalf taking out as many orcs as possible casting spells with one hand and swinging a flaming sword with the other. She could see fires and hear screams tearing her thoughts every which way but she forced herself to focus on fighting the orc’s, if she didn’t fight more people would die. She fought long and hard but they had no choice but to fall back.

 

Corym looked at Gandalf.  “I will be back, I promise you.” With that she took flight in her bird form, landing in the halls of Erebor she stared down her former companions as she took elven form. Her rage shook the ground.  **“What in the name of Andruil does Thorin think he’s doing?! Dwarves, Elves, and Men are all dying out there as you sit in these hallowed halls looking sad and he counts his gold!”** Suddenly the dwarves vision shifted to something behind her, Kili jumped up, Corym turned, she let out a shuddering breath, she could tell just by looking at him, Thorin was back, sword in hand. She walked to him, placing a hand on his face. 

 

He smiled and rested his forehead on hers. They parted, Kili took the time to approach cautiously. “Thorin… I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight and die for us, I cannot, I  _ will _ not, it is not in my blood Thorin.” Thorin nodded. “No it is not, we are sons of Durin,” Kili was starting to tear up, he nodded as Thorin continued. “And Durin’s folk, do not flee from a fight.” With that  Thorin pressed his forehead to his nephew’s, they smiled.

 

Corym grinned at her companions as Thorin looked at her then everyone else square in the eye. “I have no right to ask this, but will you follow me, one last time?” Everyone raised their weapons.

 

Thorin entered with much fanfare, a horn, and a bloody gold bell that tore down the wall he’d built. Corym’s eyes glowed purple as she boost everyone's weapons with Telekinetic energy. She used crushing prison on every orc she could get her hands on and for the ones she couldn’t she’d stabbed them mercilessly.

 

Corym made her way to the city taking out every orc in her path. After what felt like forever she made it to Bilbo and  Gandalf. “Did you feel Thorin on the field? He’s taken Fili, Kili, and Dwalin to kill Azog.” Gandalf nodded “They may not survive this…” Corym’s eyes widened. “Then we must help them.” Suddenly Prince Legolas came riding in with Tauriel. “Gandalf!” He called. “There’s another Orc army heading her from Gundabad!” Realization lit up Gandalf’s face. “So that was their plan all along…Azog engages our forced then Bolg sweeps in from the north...”

Bilbo was panicking. “Where is the North exactly?” Corym felt a lump form in her throat. “Ravenhill, where Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin are,” She didn’t even hesitate. “Screw it I’m going up there who will come with me?” Tariel stared at her. “I will” which of course meant Leoglas would too. She nodded “Alright let’s go.” 

 

A horn rang in the distance. Tariel stared in disbelief. “The elves are retreating…” Corym looked at them. “Go, stop our King, I’ll meet you up there.” Tariel nodded and they separated for what hopefully wouldn’t be the last time. Corym took her raven form flying as fast as she could to me with Thorin and his kin.

 

As Corym landed She saw Thorin and Bilbo. “Bilbo, how did you-? You know what nevermind, where's everyone else?” Everyone froze as they heard the sound of drums. They looked up to see Azog holding Fili up by his hair over  a long drop below. “ ** _No!”_** Corym roared as she flew toward Azog in a fury. The White Orc spoke. “This one dies first! Then the brother, then you die last Oakenshield.” with that said He stabbed Fili through the heart then sent his body plummeting to the ground. An all encompassing rage fueled Corym as she slammed her now eleven body into him. Her hands glowed purple as she dug her fingers into his chest pure hatred in her eyes as he struggled beneath her. 

 

A spirit of rage began attacking the pale orc, she began crushing him with her magic and as other orcs swarmed around her ripping her off of their master she spat on him. “ _ You die today filth.” _ As the orc’s held her back the pale Orc smiled. "I will live an conquor, it will be your dwarves that die." with that he left to fight Thorin. She quickly drew on her power using a mind blast to throw them back, her main thought was getting to Kili or Thorin to help but more orcs replaced the ones that had fallen and she had no choice but to continue fighting.

 

She fought through orc after orc until she made it back to Thorin, she saw Legolas on a pillar taking out orc’s with arrows, without hesitation she joined the battle. “Thorin! Take care of the pale orc, Legolas and I will handle the rest.” Thorin nodded and did as told. Corym sighed using her usual method of spells in one hand and a sword in another. “ _ I never thought we’d fight side by side like this Legolas, look at you expanding your worldview!”  _  Leogals gave her a look as he send arrow after arrow flying into the oc’s. “ _ I am here for Toriel not your dwarves.”  _ Corym snorted as she dodged an orc’s attack. “ _ Whatever you say my prince.” _

 

As the battle continued she saw Legolas’s attention go elsewhere, she followed his line of vision to Tariel. “ _ I can handle this, go get her!”  _ Legolas nodded reaching back for an arrow to realize he was out. He sighed moving back to get a running start and flung himself at the orc advancing on Tariel. Corym could do nothing but shake her head, love triangles really were the worst.

 

Corym returned her attention to Thorin, he’s slid to the edge of the ice and one of those large ugly orcs was stalking toward him. She looked between the beast and her sword and took a deep breath. She threw the sword at the beast like a spear, it sailed through the air and buried itself right into its heart. She stood agape for a minute unable to believe it actually worked. “Well shit, two points for me!” Thorin ripped the sword from the beast as it fell over the cliff.

 

Now it was just him and Azog, Corym stepped forward ready to fight but he held up a hand. “Not you, just him and I.” Corym automatically spoke. “No, that’s pointless together we can take him down faster.” She saw the stubborn look in his eye and remembered the stories Balin told her about Thorin standing facing the Pale orc with nothing but a tree trunk and sword. She shook her head but relented. “I’m not watching this, I’m going to try to find Kili.” That spirit she’d attached to Azog was still doing damage so hopefully Thorin would be ok. She gave him one last long look, he was smiling at her, "Goodbye" she looked away. "You're a selfish man Thorin." and shifted into her bird form and took to the sky.

 

Corym landed next to Legolas who had literally just defied gravity and killed the higher up orc he’d been battling. She gave him a skeptical look. “ _ Are you sure you’re not a mage?”  _ Legolas simply shrugged smirking. That’s when Corym saw it, ginormous flying eagles riding to take out the second army. She watched in awe as Behorn jumped from one shifting into his bear form, Corym let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Thank the gods, Andruil is with us today…”

 

When they found Tariel she sat next to Kili weeping. Corym wasn’t having this, not again. “Out of the way,” Corym moved quickly toward Kili eye’s glowing gold. Tariel moved and Leoglas spoke. “What are you doing?” Corym placed her hands over Kili’s wound and began summoning a spirit of Survival. She spoke in a voice that sounded like her own but at the same time didn’t “Saving the line of Durin.” Kili’s wounds began to mend and shut. Kili’s eyes shot open and he inhaled deeply. He looked as though he’d never been in a fight to begin with. As the glow faded from Coryms eyes she began to fall, Legolas caught her. She gave him a smirk. “ _ Not today _ .” Legolas returned it shaking his head in disbelief.

 

That was when Thranduil made his entrance, he took in the scene before him, Tariel and her dwarf embracing and Legolas helping the witch to stand. Corym looked at him and smiled covered in blood, there was sadness in her eyes but relief. “ _ You stayed. _ ” The elf king looked somewhat awkward as he nodded. Corym looked at Legolas. “ _ Thank you for everything friend, go speak with your father.”  _  Legolas looked reluctant but nodded and the two elves departed. Corym turned to take her leave. Kili stopped her. “Wait,” she turned looking at him. “You’ll be a good King Kili.” He waved off that statement confused, he didn't know... she couldn't tell him, she didn't have the strength. “You’re leaving?” Corym nodded, she felt the moment Thorin took his last breath, it wracked her with pain, but knowing that Bilbo had been with him, that he hadn't died alone she felt relief. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt wetness on her cheeks. Before anything else could be said she took flight and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend


	16. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.......for now....

Corym sat in the gardens of Rivendell sipping her tea, her grief was ever present but having distractions helped. She’d mostly been painting scenes from her travels. Her sketchbook was filled to the brim and she began painting the second she got back to Rivendell, but eventually she ran out of things to paint, She’d sent Bilbo a portrait of Erebor and a sketch she’d done of him during their travels and she sent the dwarves portraits of Fili, Thorin, and a large portrait of Erebor that included all of the dwarves, Bilbo, and herself. 

 

Someone clearing their throat got her attention, it was Meludir, she gaped at him surprised. “ _ Melduir, I thought you were stationed in Mirkwood.”  _ He grinned down at her. “ _ I still am! Since I know you King Thranduil sent me with a letter addressed to you.”  _  Corym made a face sighing, she pointed to the stack of unopened letters she’d received after her quest. “ _ You can set it with the rest thank you Meludir.”  _  He gave her an odd look. “ _ Do you always keep that stack with you?”  _  Corym nodded. “ _ I’ve been trying to work up the courage to open them, but since the my quest ended I…”  _  She trailed off, Meludir looked sympathetic.  _ “A lot of good men and women died in that battle, but none of that is on you, you know that, right?” _ Many people had told her that but she couldn’t let go of her guilt, after she’d run out of things to paint Corym went to see Thorin’s sister. 

 

The woman had greeted her kindly knowing exactly who she was but she got rather mad when Corym tried to apologize for failing. “Wow, you’re every bit as stubborn as my son said you were, listen here Commander of the grey, you kept your promise to my family, you kept my son alive. Even though we lost Thorin and Fili my family is grateful for everything you’ve done so don’t come in here apologizing like you’re the one who killed them, do you understand?” Corym had nodded with a “Yes ma'am” but the guilt was still there.

 

She snapped out of the memory, Meludir had placed the letters in her hands but kept the one he’d delivered. “ _Here I’ll help by reading the King’s letter to you first.”_ Corym shrugged, “ _I have to admit I am a little curious as to what our king wants…”_  Meludir grinned. “ _That’s the spirit!”_  With that he began to read the first letter imitating his Kings voice:

 

“ _ My Lady Commander Corym Surana, _

_ This was a hard war but a mercifully short one. The Elves, Dwarves, and Men have started to rebuild, it will take time but Middle-Earth will flourish once more. I write this letter because I want to send my condolences for your losses. War is cruel and snatches loved ones and leaves us survivors to mourn and try to find some semblance of normalcy.  _

 

_ Tariel and my son spoke well of you and I must agree with their judgement. When you originally spoke with me at Mirkwood you showed nothing but wisdom, grace, and poise. On the battlefield you were a force to be reckoned with, I was also told you turned into a dragon to fight Smaug even though you knew it would take you out of commission for quite a while. I admire that kind of strength and bravery, especially among our kin, because of this I’d like to offer you a position on my council. _

 

_ I look forward to your reply. _

_ King Thranduil.” _

 

Corym looked at Meludir in disbelief. “ _ Did he seriously just send me a job offer _ ?” Meludir shrugged. “ _ I mean you are pretty impressive, so I can’t really blame him.”  _ Corym rolled her eyes. “ _ Gods above, can you read the next one too?”  _ Meludir looked excited as she handed him a letter. “ _ Of course! The next one is from Bilbo Baggins from the shire.”  _ She perked up at that, she was wondering how her friend had been. “ _ Alright what does it say?”  _ Meludir cleared his throat before he started speaking.

 

“Dear Corym, 

I received your portrait and sketch and they’re absolutely wonderful! It’s a shame we didn’t get to say goodbye after the battle so I appreciate your letter and the gifts! When I got back they were auctioning off my stuff because I was assumed dead! Getting all of my stuff back inside was a journey all in itself. While I enjoyed our journey it's nice to be back home. You and the rest of our companions are more than welcome to stop by if you’re ever near the shire! I happen to be a wonderful cook and can make whatever you’d like! Hope to see you soon,

Bilbo Baggins”

 

Corym smiled to herself, Bilbo was such a sweet man she’d have to make sure to visit him some day. She handed Meludir the next letter and he excitedly started reading it aloud.

 

“ _ This one is from Kili Oakenshield, King under the mountain.” _

 

_ “ _ Corym,

No amount of words will ever be enough to say how grateful we all are to you. My Brother and Uncle fell but by some miracle you saved me and thus saved the line of Durin. I miss Fili and Thorin terribly, and I cant help but feel I should have done things differently but the past can’t be changed. You sacrificed a lot to help us, the line of Durin owes you a debt it can never repay but hopefully this will be a good start,” Corym thought back to the huge treasure chest that had been delivered to her room, Meludir continued. “I wish you would have stayed for the feast, everyone misses you terribly, don't be a stranger alright? There will always be shelter, food and a bed for you in Erebor for as long as you will live.

 

Kili Oakenshield King Under The Mountain.”

 

Corym suddenly realized she was crying again. Meludir tried to cheer her up but the tears persisted. Despite this she smiled. “Please ask my lord Elrond to prepare a horse for me, I’d like to travel for a while, visit some friends.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind. This was written to celebrate my friendship with my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that I want to return to and add more detail to, for now this is the original draft please keep that in mind.


End file.
